We the Beloved
by MonsterHighWarriors
Summary: When our fellow freinds from Disneys 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' get stuck in the now destroyed Pokemon universe What will happen?
1. Lost in Whats Seems as Hell

**Okay, I just want to put this out there before I begin. THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE OF THE POKEMON UNIVERSE. I don't want a bunch of reviews saying, "nea- what is blah and why is blah" its in the future, which mean pokemon from every region have fully integrated into the other regions. So if you see a Sinnoh pokemon in Jhoto, they are integrated now. That is all!**

Quasimodo's head arose, only to see a furry creature laying beside him. Where was he, what was this "thing" next to him, and why was he here? The "thing" arose its head with his. The "thing" and Quasimodo held their gaze at each other for a while, until the thing sniffled and lightly sneezed. It was a fox looking thing, with a bushy tail and large black eyes. It was red and had a furry yellow chest. It looked at Quasimodo puzzled.

"Flare-" it mewed.

Quasimodo just sat and though. He seemed to be in a town of some sort, though the town was abandon like no one had even stepped foot in it for ages. He finally stood up, the creature moved with Quasimodo, standing up at the same time as to investigate. Quasimodo started to walk around the creature following behind. It trotted fast, and with a purpose. It looked at Quasimodo.

"Flareon" it said, twitching its ear.

The wind blew and the creatures ears pricked upward as if to listen to the winds entrancing song. It's flame colored fur burned bright against the dark and dull colors of the town.

"Where am I" Quasimodo though aloud.

The creature looked up and him, and flicked it ear again. It seemed to reply in a shrug. Well, they weren't going to get home just standing there. Quasimodo had to get a move on. Quickly!

.

Her eye lids opened as the dim light seemed to smack them. It was cold a dreary and unfriendly form what she could see. Where were her friends? Where was she? Was she lost? She couldn't remember at the moment. Esmerelda stood up, only to feel fur rubbing against her ankle. She looked down to see a cat figure, though lavender with a red gem structured in its head. It looked straight at her, eyes gleaming.

"Espeon" it cooed, licking Esmereldas feet.

She stroked the creatures back hesitantly. What else could she do? She was lost, and it showed, she wandered around aimlessly in the street. There seemed to be a room on the ocean, and a mountain in the distance. There was as well as beach.

"Espy- Espeon" mewed the creature.

She looked down at it unnervingly, and nodded.

"I guess we are lost together then" Said Esmerelda, voice raspier than ever. The creature nodded comfortingly as if to show she was Esmereldas guide.

.

He instantaneously jumped up, only to see red eyes glaring at him as he opened his eyes. He panted, as he scrambled to his feet, only to find that the red eyed thing was a dog. The thing had blood red eyes, and yellow rings around its ears, ankles, and tail. The rest if the creature was jet black. Frollo stared at the creature. The creature met his eyes, and then a moment later, his eyes proceeded to scan up and down upon Frollo as if to check him out. Then the "thing" sniffed the bottom rim of his robe. It shook its head and looked at Frollo as if to ask permission for something. Frollo didn't know to react, so he kneeled down and pet the creature. It purred. He decide to ally it, just so it wouldn't eat him or, his face. Or that's what's it's gaze read.

"Umbreon" shrieked the creature.

It grabbed Frollos robes amd pulled him into the bushes. Then it tasted the air, and stuck its snout out the bushes. Frollo could hear people. The creature tucked its snout in slowly as to not attract the people presumably outside. He stared to be able to hear the people's conversation a bit more.

"Cyrus wants everyone taken to him, from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh" a female voice spoke.

"Ill look left" said a male voice.

"And I'll look right" said another the male. The female said,

"See you to later" and ran off. Then- Footsteps...

.

Pheobes awoke to a shock. A literal one. He shot up off the ground and scanned the area. No people. But there was a dog. He looked at the dog, until it noticed him and sprinted over. It nudged its head under Pheobeses hand and barked.

"Jolteon" it yipped.

"Jolt-Jolt" it seemed to reply to its own remark.

It then bit Pheobes.

"What do you want" screamed Pheobes.

Pheobes was disoriented and his awakening To this new world was this! A bark and a bite. He started to walk, when the creature followed him.

"Stop" said Pheobes.

The creature sat.

"Now stay" said Pheobes, and as he began to creep away the creature dashed to his side. Pheobes tried to ignore it, but it was whinning and it was annoying at that. The creature made eyes at him. Pheobes just looked around and pretended to ignore it, but it kept whining. He looked around the crummy town he was lost in. There was a couple a building with missing large letters. The place seemed haunted. He looked back down at the dog which proceeded to whine. Pheobes toke a lucky geuss.

"Fine" he spoke. "You can travel with me"

as soon as Pheobes finished his sentence the creature dashes ahead, and jerked its head towards as cave, Pheobes looked at it and shook his head. But the creature insisted.

"Alright..." Pheobes said. "Into the cave we go"

.

He opened his eyes to only more darkness. It was a leaf. He ripped it off his eyes only to hear a 'Yip' sound. A sound of distress. Clopan looked to his left to see pieces of a crumpled building and a creature of many leaves. The creature licked his face.

"Leafeon" if said.

"Leafeon?" Relied Clopan."Le-Leaf" it jumped up and down.

Clopan giggle at this creatures remark when he realized something he had no idea where he was. He got up and walked the creature lurking behind him, gracefully letting its paws drop to the floor. It was like raindrops hitting a surface. Clopan walked further through crumpled rooms when he came to a door thats read.

'The Four of Power'

'What does that mean' he though. The creature echoed his thoughts by tilting its head in a confused movment. All Clopan could do was shrug back, just as confused.


	2. Cyrus and 212

**Before I begin I'd like to state one thing. If I spell any pokemon names wrong, please dont judge me. I just don't have time to in between look up all their names. So if I screw a name up please don't point it out. That is all.**

The two people started walking around, when he heared footsteps coming towards his hiding bush. The 'creature' nudged his hand and whined.

"Hush" whispered Frollo, when suddenly commotion was about outside the bush. There was a scream. A girls scream, a young girls scream.

"Well, well" One of the two 'very official people' said.

"Look what we have here. None other than our criminal herself heh.." Said the official man.

"Let go of me right now" screamed the girl. The other official spoke.

"Grace Ambers, carrying 212 more pokemon then allowed" Said the man.

"Yea, it's only because you dumd-asses closed down the P.C." She replied grunting.

Frollo tried to get up only to remeber... To late. 'The creature' tried to tug him down, but he had alredy been spotted. One of the men was holding the girl named Graces wrists behind her back. He seemed to clench on her wrists hard.

"Well, well, well" said one of the men.

"Look what we have hear" the other man finished.

Frollo gulped, and the creature made a sound. A 'Squeck' sort of noise.

"A man and his Umbreon" said the other man.

The men wore suits of silver, and a big 'G' implanted in the middle of there suits.

"Won't Cyrus be proud of what we found" said the one men.

"Okay, sure he'll be proud, but not because of him, because of Grace"

"You can say that again"

Grace tried to wriggle free. Her lush blond hair blew in the wind. She wore a black fedora, and a neon green bow. She wore a white vest with a aquamarine tank top,and an aquamarine Minnie-skirt with high sneakers that went up to her knees. The sneakers were lavender. She also wore a dark purple bandana around her neck, and a sash- bag wrapped around her neck and under one arm. The sash seemed full, and as if it could explode at any moment. And her eyes, Hazel.

"I'd rather die than throw away all my hard work to you goons" she replied.

"Oh, but wouldn't you" said the man.

He shot a glare at Frollo.

"And as for you" began the man.

"Cyrus always loves to have extra prisoners"

Frollo was confused. Who is Cyrus? What's was his goal? What's do they mean about Grace carrying 212 over? She certainly did something wrong? What did he do? Why keep him captive when he didnt even know where he was? His head was about to explode. The man suddenly reached in his pocket.

"Go Houndour" he cried, and a red and white ball flew in the air. Suddenly out poped...a dog.

The creature the men called an 'Umbreon' looked at Frollo, eyes wide as if it wanted a command.

"What are you, an idiot" cried the Grace girl. "Counter attack, send out your Umbreon, tell him a move, do something" She scolded him, as if he was a child.

"She's right" acclaimed one of the men.

"You really don't know anything" he concluded. "Alright then" he said. "Houndour use Bite"

Frollo felt a pain, and that's the last thing he could remeber, before he blacked out.


	3. The Continuation to: Cyrus and 212

**Hey guys, again please don't bug me if I spell any names wrong. That is all!**

They walked, ropes around there hands, like slaves lagging. Behind the 'Official People'. Grace huffed.

"Well, can we at least get to your hide out quickly" she asked.

The one man kicked har ankles aiming behind.

"Maybe that will teach you to Shut up" he said.

Grace seemed to suck in a tear, as if not to cry. On the other hand Froll. Wanted to cry. He never cried all his life, and he finally for once wanted to burst. His Umbreon was attached to the rope as well.

After hours of walking, they finally reached a big tall tower. It seemed to be a hide-out. One of the men handed the key to the other. The other, slipped the key into a hole of a lock, and he opened the door. Frollo was surprised to see the dozens of people gathered in this one small building. Every one was doing something it seemed. No one was left without something to do.

The men walked the two up the stairs as people mocked the prisoners. Wether it be a glare of hate, or a chuckle, or even a tongue out, theses people were mean. The men suddenly came to a big brass door and knocked on it.

The door flung open and a guard stood stiff at the door, looking right infront of him.

"Who has come" asked the guard man.

"Grunt 208 and Grunt 345" said one of the men dragging Frollo and Grace.

"So I see you found Grace" said the guard.

"Yep... and she's was a hot mission" the grunt looked at her. "Now don't tell me you wouldn'to want to..." The one man was interupted by a throat clearing.

"Hm-mh" Frollo heard a voice. It came from behind a glass. Suddenly a slender figure walked in. He had blue spiky hair, and a gaze even more unforgiving than Frollos. The figure sat down in a black chair and looked at the prisoners.

"Well, well" he said.

"If it isn't our over carrier" he jerked his head towards Grace, then looked at the Grunts. He pointend to the door.

"Leave" he said.

The Grunts bowed.

"Yes Cyrus" they said, and the proceeded out the door marching.

So this was Cyrus. Frollo looked at him, and Cyrus looked back.

"An extra I see" he chuckled.

"Well, ill handle you later" he said.

"As for you-" he glared at Grace. He then walked over to her, our his fingers under her chin, and then jerked her head up.

"-Ill handle you" he finished.

"Your just angry with me because I trusted Ghestsis" Grace said grinding her teeth together.

"But look how you ended up because of him" Replied Cyrus.

"I know I was stupid to trust him, and I shouldn't of but... N-" Grace trailed off.

"Ah yes, you and N such a pitty isn't it" Cyrus teased.

He walked over to Frollo.

"As for you, I want you to work for me, something about you screams 'Galactic'" said Cyrus.

Cyrus then walked to his guard.

"Get me Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn" He said.

The guard bowed. "Yes sir" said the guard, then he walked out the door. Moments later, the guard returned with three people. A short one with red hair. A tall one with purple hair. And an equally tall one with blue hair.

Cyrus turned his head to them.

"Take Graces sash, and leave it in my desk" Said Cyrus. They walked over to Grace and grabbed the bag wraped around her neck. She didnt struggle, it's like she's already given up. The read haired one walked over to a table on the other side of the room and dropped the bag.

"Now take her to her prepared cell" said Cyrus. The three others chuckled.

"You mean the one N stayed in" said the purple haired one. Cyrus just nodded, and the three chuckled. They toke the ropes off of Grace, and that's when she started to struggle. They dragged her away and out the door. She shrieked in terror as they dragged her screaming. 'NO' loudly. The shriek was like a dagger in Frollos heart. Even though he hasn'd know her well, she was beautiful. Not to mention the first nice person Frollo had encountered in this strange universe.

Cyrus looked at Frollo.

"And you'll work for me as a commander. That's the second rate"

"Wait, what?" Frollo asked. "But I'm new, I don't know anything"

Cyrus chuckled. "Well I'm to lazy to 'Test my grunts for second in command, and I like you, your obidient. And if you don't know anything this will be your time to learn then wont it" Cyrus said.

And with that Cyrus walked Frollo out the door.


	4. Blue Blooded: Part 1

Esmerelda walked on the rugged path, past crumpled buildings. All the while the "fox like creature" following behind her, trembling. She walked some more whale the rocks under her feet crunched.

'_Crunch, Crackle, Crunch, Crackle'_

She walked cautiously, and paranoid knowing that something would and or could go wrong. Her arms swung casually as her feet waltzed across the rocks. Then she almost tripped, the creature jumped infront of her.

"Woa, what was that for" she scolded.

The creature looked up at her, and then flicked its head up towards the sky sniffing. There was a footstep, a crunch. The rocks seemed to talk with unknown footsteps. The "creature" walked backwards, and cowarded close to Esmereldas leg is fear.

There was the noise again.

A chill ran down Esmereldas spine like a cloaked figure running through the forest.

"Damnit, whos out there" she shouted.

The footsteps stopped.

"Who's out there" she demanded once more. Not out of power, but out of fear. Suddenly a cloaked figure walked out from behind a crumpled brick wall.

"Your not a Glactian, are you" he asked, frightend.

"A what" replied Esmerelda.

"A Galactian" Said the voice agin.

"No" said Esmerelda. "I don't even know what a Galactian is" she said confused. What was a Glactian?

"Thank Arceus" said the voice. It was a young man. He wasnt very tall, but he was lean. Then again, she couldn't tell because his body was hidden under a cloak.

"If you were a Galactian, I would be dead" he huffed, relieved.

"What are you doing alone out here, it's dangerous" said the man.

"I don't even know where I am" said Esmerelda.

The man nodded. He looked down at Esmereldas "creature".

"So I see you have an Espeon" he said.

"A what" asked Esmerelda.

"An Espeon" said the man. "One of the eeveeloutions" he nodded, holding out his hand as if he wanted a shake from Esmerelda. She gave him a look. He stood, and then shook his head.

"How stupid of me" he said smacking his palm against his forehead.

"Hello, I'm Steven" he said.

"Old champion of the Hoenn Elite Four" he smiled. "Out here lookin' for herbs" he said.

"Why" asked Esmerelda.

"Ill only tell you if I can have your name" he said.

"Im Esmerelda" she said. She shoke his hand.

"Alright" he said "Come with me, Esmerelda". He chuckled, then his smile frowned and he toke a little sack from his pocket.

"These are the herbs, and, here is why I need them" and he quickly grabbed Esmereldas hand and started to sprint. She slowly started to trust him, and she sprinted with him.


	5. Blue Blooded: Part 2

He opened the door to a small room. The light in it was dim, and dust particles floated everywhere. He lead her to a small crumpled room, where a man lay upon a bed wheezing as he breathed. The man resembled to Steven a lot. He wore white clothes, with a white cape and hat. His hair, aqua.

"This is my brother, Wallace" said Steven.

Wallace looked at Esmerelda. "Who is this" asked Wallace.

"This is Esmerelda" said Steven. "She was lost" then, Steven acknowledged Esmereldas Espeon.

"That's Espeon" he said to Wallace. Wallace nodded lightly and coughed. Wallace looked at his brother.

"Listen" he began. "Just in case I don't make it, here 'she' is" Wallace handed his brother a capsule the bore the colors of Red and White.

"No" said Steven. "Your not going to die, you have to stay alive, you have to" he cried.

"Listen" said Wallace "I may not make it" all the sudden he coughed and wheezed.

"But what about the herbs I got you, they can save you" said Steven hopefully.

"No, yes they can, they can" said Steven nervously.

Wallace coughed and shook is limp head. "Steven don't expect me to live any more than a day" he said. Steven looked at the capsule his brother had handed him.

"'She' will miss you though" said Steven looking at the capsule. Esmerelda didn't even know these people, yet she shared their pain. Her Espeon whimpered as if to harmonize with the sadness that cloaked the room. Wallace blinked.

"Good-Bye Steven" he said, and his tense head became loose and he closed his eyes and he stopped moving. But he smiled on. Not a big happy smile, but a peaceful smile. Steven cried. So did Esmerelda. Stevens tears hit the capsule that lay upon his shaking hands.

He looked at Esmerelda.

"Take this" said Steven. "I can't.. bare the pain… of his old friend who lay in my hands" he looked at Esmerelda.

"Her name is Milotic" he said.

"Please take good care of her" he pleaded in despair. He looked at Esmerelda, who was weeping as well.

"Make sure she is safe" he repeated, and he hung his head low to the ground. Esmerelda felt pain for the people she only knew for a while. She never shared a pain like this. But the tears from her confusion poured out as well, not just pain. But everything. Evereything…..


	6. The Bird in the Bell

**Before I begin I'd like to say a warning. This is the last chapter until I do full story arch in a row. I was going to cliff- hang stuff, and have them spread out but its to confusing. So I'm going to finish Frollos story arch, them Esmereldas, the Pheobuses, then Clopins, the Qusimodos. So yea. Also I feel this chapter is week. It is confusing and throws everything at you to fast. But it kept dragging out so yea. Also for the story arch thing, when you are reading each arch, the point is its all going on at the same time, but in each persons perspective. So whatever Quasimodo is doing right now, Frollos probably in the office roped up with Grace speaking to Cyrus. That kind of thing. Thank you all! Now lets actually begin.**

Quasimodo walked along the road. It was dark and cold and dreary. The shadow of the "fox" that followed him draped over his shoulders. There was a mucky lake. And crumpled stone. He looked up to see two towers. Standing tall touching the stormy clouds above. One looked as if it had been burnt down. The other had just miner cracks.

He decided he needed to take shelter, so he went inside the burnt tower. Why, you may ask? Because, in his mind he though no one could find him in the burnt one, because who would want to stay in such a shabby place. He walked through what was left of the doors, and then... Stairs. He looked down at the 'creature' to make sure it approved. The 'creature' lightly nodded its head in approval. So they continued onward.

The stairs creaked with every step they took. When they suddenly made it to the top of the tower where there sat, a bell.

Well this was all to familiar. Towers, bells, Quasimodo. He was just in the same situation he had been in all his life. The creature nudged him and looked at him hopefully.

"What" said Quasimodo.

The creature walked over to the bell and kneeled by it respectfully. It then licked the bell. Next to the spot it lay was a story carved into the bell. Quasimodo walked over to it and read it. The stories scripture went like this-

'The lightning which strikes

The fire which burned it

The rain in which put it out

The reincarnated beasts represent the,

Lightning

Fire

Rain

They deserved a second chance

And when the bird shine light upon the

They became alive in which ways the people can't explain

In which the likes of Arceus could not do

More powerful that before they live on throughout Jhoto

As every night Ho-oh keeps a keen eyes on the people and their protectors

Lightning

Fire

And Rain'

He didn't know what this meant, but it seemed important, old, and ancient. Quasimodo sat, leaning on the bell. It was gold crusted, with a fire pattern along the rim. The "fox" still lay beneath it. The creatures chested rose up and down with shallow breaths. The breathes became more fast, as the creature suddenly jolted upward.

"Flareon" it mewed.

It then stuck its nose to the wooden, splintery, torn-up floor. Moments later it disappeared under the bell. It little fluffy tail tip, the only visible thing.

Seconds after, it scampered out from under the bell, screeching. Quasimodo's eyes followed the creature, as it frantically ran about the room.

Suddenly, 'Caw'.

He heard a flutter noise come from the bell. The "creature" craned its neck towards the bell. Suddenly, a head, a big bird head popped out of the bell. It's neck was so crammed it was against the rim of the bell.

"Ho-oh" it screeched.

'Ho-oh' thought Quasimodo, 'like the creature from the story craved in the bell' his brain told him.

"This must be the one who resurrected the "beasts", this thing must be powerful" he thought. "Powerful" he muttered. "Should I be afraid, or honored in its presents". He didn't know which to think.


	7. Frollo Arch- Part 1

**Alright, lets start this Frollo arch. I swear this arch is s. Long it could be a story in itself. Anyway, LETS GO!**

Cyrus lead Frollo to a door, and as soon as Cyrus I opened it a blast of noise and commotion was about. He looked back at Frollo, nodded and said, "Being second and command with this team I don't expect you to make it very far", then Cyrus switched his attention to the team.

"Attention" he yelled. Seconds later the people either in white robe looking things and or the 'Grunt' outfits where aligned straightly infront of their commander.

"What's going on" demended Cyrus. His face looked hungry for an answer.

"Sir", one of the men stepped out of line. "We've detected Time, Ocean, and The power of Air IN THE BUILDING" the worker said urgently.

"Especially Time, sir" he finished.

Cyrus's eyes lit up. He smirked.

"Then it appears that reached girl has my 'child'" he said.

Frollo was confused. What? Time, the power of Time? But he thought it was an uncontrollable element. Guess not. Well not in this universe anyway. Cyrus turned to his workers.

"Seise, and leave my office" he demanded. The workers ametiandly stampeded to the door.

The room was silent. Cyrus began to speak.

"So-" he said to Frollo, beginning to pace.

"Worked officially anywhere" Cyrus began to interrogate him.

"I was the Judge of Notre Dame in the 1400's" he said.

Cyrus laughed.

"That was years ago" He said. "Guess with that time corruption, things have gone off whack, and you've transported here" he said, as if to been talking to a large crowd about a possible threat.

"Well, guess you can be a second in command" said Cyrus, laughing.

"And your first assignment-" he began.

"I want you to k- m- Off Grace" he said trying to make it sound more polite.

"Wait, you mean-" Frollo started, then quickly interrupted.

"Slaughter her" Cyrus replied laughing, as if murder were a game.

"I need my time" Cyrus said.

"And she holds it" Cyrus spoke again.

Frollo got the joke, but he was to afraid to laugh. Not that he ever really had. Well he had no choice but to adapt to his new life, so he just nodded. He was going to do something he knew already didn't work for him. Killing beautiful girls.


	8. Frollo Arch- Part 2

**Okay guys, so I'm sorry that the part on the Galactic HQ was so short but, TRUSTO ME THATS ONLY THE BEGINNING TO THIS VERY LONG ARCH WE STILL HAVE MUCH-MUCH MORE TO GO. Have a nice day!**

Cyrus lead Frollo once more to a basement, in which looked like a prison. It smelled like- Skunk. He heard a cry, a helpless one. And he saw one of the other workers. It was the one with the purple hair, the tall skinny one. She turned to Cyrus and she began to speak with him. Frollo blocked the noise out, because he then noticed the source of the odor. A purple and tan skunk with a ghastly look upon its face, and the tail rested on it head. It looked at Frollo and hissed, so Frollo quickly turned his attention to Cyrus. Cyrus then looked at Frollo to acknowledge him.

"This is another one of my second in commands, Jupiter" he said. Frollo nodded. Jupiter curtsied.

"Pleasure" she said, and then proceeded to strut out the door and the skunk followed her.

"Now" said Cyrus. "Grace should be down at the dead-end at the left" he said jerking his head to the left. "Talk to her and soothe here fool her into thinking shes okay and then spill the bad news of her execution" Cyrus said coldly. Frollo again, just formally nodded.

This was all so weird, he appeared in this world and already had a major task to do, it was going by fast, yet the day seemed to drag on.

The sun was setting as he heard Cyrus walk up the stone stairs. Cyrus looked back one more time.

"And if your task can't be completed" he finished, then he shook his head.

"Arceus should have a miracle in mind for you" he gloomily said, and finished his trail up the stairs.

Frollo walked to the left until he saw the familiar figure crying on the floor. Memories came flooding back to his mind at this point. It was all to depressingly familiar. To familiar. Grace rose her head and looked at him.

"I hate this place" she murmured.

"I do to" said Frollo in reply. The words he spoke were true. Who not to hate this place. He looked into her eyes, which were full of a storm raging beyond his reach. He looked down to see dented bars, and then refixed his gaze upon her.

"Scissor" she said glumly.

"What" asked Frollo.

"Scissor" she replied, the looked at him.

"It's hopeless to teach a new comer" she said groggily.

Frollo had been given no keys, yet Frollo assigned him slaughter. Was he to only bring the news upon her and not kill her.

Grace suddenly jolted her hand into her pocket, and when she pulled it out, there was one of those capsules again. She tossed it in the air angrily yelling,

"Your on the Spotlight" as she did so.

Out popped a lobster. A bug- lobster. Frollo couldn't tell what it was, but he had never seen on before.

"False Swipe the bars" she said. Suddenly there was that sheer second of a screeching sound. Frollo just stood and watched her, not knowing what to do. The creature kept smacking the bars.

'Klink, Klank'

The sound rung about the seamlessly empty prison. When suddenly, 'SNAP' and bar flung off the cell gate. Graces head lifted up and she ran to the opening looking at Frollo. They just looked for a moment, until she looked above his gaze. He looked behind to too see a window.

She then looked at him.

"Are you coming" she asked.

Frollo just blankly stared at her in amazement. She broke the bars, how. She broke his thoughts.

"Are you coming" she asked again.

"You said you didn't approve of this place either.

Frollo had to make a choice, checked it over in his head and confirmed it. He was going to leave with Grace-


End file.
